


弥赛亚多CP之虐向20题

by KnightNO4time



Category: Messiah Project - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt, M/M, Multi, Other, Sad, bed ending
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Amane Yasuchika/Misu Kimitoshi, Amane Yasuchika/Tsutsumi Reiji, Ariga Ryou&Shirasaki Mamoru, Ariga Ryou/Kagami Itsuki, Ariga Ryou/Mamiya Seiren, Honami Harei&Miike Mayo, Ichijima Harumi/Kamikita Ryuuji, Kogure Jun/Hinamori Senju, Kumoi Ren&Kagami Itsuki, Miike Mayo/Yugi Kotarou, Shirasaki Mamoru/Takano Yuuta, Sono Yukihito/Hinamori Senju
Kudos: 1





	1. 1-10 题

1.在坟前的第一次告白

他细致的擦亮那把失去主人的小提琴，将每一根琴弦都谨慎的抚过。  
没有树，也没有花，也没有墓碑。  
他们死过，也就没有了国籍，所以也没有了祭日，每一刻都可以。  
或许唯一能埋下那个人的，只有无法再鸣唱的琴身。  
他沉默了许久，合上琴盒前说了今日第一日句话。  
“星廉。”

——有贺X间宫

2.他的伴郎／娘

雏森结婚那天，没有邀请任何他熟悉的人。同期的老友都知道，可谁也没多问，谁也每前来。  
零杯之日后的第二年，曾经某一次爆炸案被波及的废弃教堂只，残垣和白花匹配，两个身影却穿着黑色的西装。  
雏森取下自己弥赛亚的眼镜，亲吻鼻梁和眉心。  
“你愿意吗，小暮洵。”  
“我愿意。”  
他们交换戒指，切了超市里那种最小份的小三角蛋糕作为结婚蛋糕的替代品，接吻都是巧克力味。  
但结婚的人并不知道，万夜是唯一跟来的人。小小的神灵躲在倒塌残留的墙后，靠上废墟坐在杂草丛生的地上，听着不远处教堂前新婚者们的那些话。  
他闭上眼，却浮现出雏森他们交换戒指的画面。三个人的婚礼，安静的伴郎站在雏森身后，和雏森的新郎长的一模一样。  
“不该告诉他吗？”一个声音飘过耳畔，万夜回头，小太郎的灵魂坐在他身旁。“现在的小暮洵不是当年的那个小暮洵。”  
万夜凝视了几秒后，重新把视线重新抛去天空。  
眼前的克隆是假的，还是手术后修改的记忆是假的。都无法开口。  
拿到和平后的今日，如何说出最具摧毁里的话，实在是让他头太痛了。

——雏森X小暮

3.遗书

失去意识的女孩，在经过三个月的治疗照顾后，终于睁开了眼睛。本来以为以为女孩没有再醒来的希望的，所以这一事惊动了整家医院。  
她的父母其极而泣，医护人员都在感慨奇迹的降临。“院长也来看你了哦，”母亲亲吻着女孩的额头，指向进来的年轻人。周露出面对患者会露出的表情，简短的说了几句。  
他望见女孩正紧紧抱着心爱的毛绒熊，不肯撒手。那只熊在这三个月里每日伴在枕边，如今女孩要度过醒来后的第一个夜晚，她害怕闭眼入睡后不能醒来，所以她拥抱着守护了自己三个月的枕边骑士，为今夜鼓起勇气。  
当夜回家睡去的周，再工作压力后，睡眠时间多了三个小时。他枕边第一次摆放了一只玩具熊，毛已经褪色，有着岁月的痕迹，但永远不会被噩梦吞噬。

——三栖X周

4\. 每天盼着不会回来的人

每天打卡时，他都要查看起自己搭档的名字。空缺，空缺，空缺。直到下一次更新表格时，那个名字被删除了。  
每天他去吃午饭时，会去到他们曾经去过的地方，看着菜单名字，意识到是对方喜欢的味道。他开始把对方吃过的东西都从头点一遍，可桌子对面总是空的，空的，空的。直到他重新点回自己喜欢吃的那一款。  
每日打开手机，他逐渐意识到自己曾从未因没收到短信或者邮件而失望过，可现在却格外失落。对方最后一次短信回复的日期太久以前，剩下他单方面的留言，也是好多周以前。对方的回复是空白，空白，空白。他却从来没删除过通讯录里的号码。  
高野知道，白崎回不来。也许哪日能碰到，可他永远没机会再按下那个熟悉的号码，对面肯定是空号，空号，空号。

——高野X白崎

5.睹物思人

“凉，我有个问题。”被召回教堂的当日，却碰到了自己的弥赛亚。加加美一边为他们又可共同执行任务兴奋，一边也很期待看看这次的后辈。  
“如果要睡床的话，我可以选择地铺。”有贺挑了下眉毛平和的笑了下，根本不与老搭档争抢。加加美要求和有贺睡一个房间，可惜这个毕业回来的房间里只有一张床。  
“我不是说这个！我是说我从以前就有一个问题，你的枪总是味道怪怪的。”  
“什么意思？”  
“你最老的那把。虽然是凉的味道，可曾经上面有…总觉得在哪里闻到过。现在虽然没有了，却也不是你纯粹的气味。谁来着——”  
有贺摸了摸枪袋里的武器后，忽然想到故人似的笑了。这提醒了他，一些故事他还忘了和自己的弥赛亚分享，这次有的是机会，他会弥补回来。  
然而开门的瞬间，加加美却叫了起来，“啊！这里的味道和枪上的一样。上一个回来的人是谁？”  
“是白崎吧。”有贺回答得干净利落，先一步坐去床边。他摸出枪端在双手里，抚摸过膛口，仰头恰好迎上拉过椅子坐下的加加美，了然的目光下是灿烂的笑容。  
有贺觉得这故事也就两三句能说完，却也足够了。在他们身后被写满涂鸦的墙上，白崎的留言已经被淮斗回复了。

——有贺X白崎

6.独自哭泣的夜晚

万夜隔着黑暗抹了把眼泪，但还不能下病床的他，最后还是擦在了被子上。  
他把手伸入被子里，隔着病服很轻的揉了下身上为移植手术而留下的伤口。缝线的地方被忍住哭泣而绷紧的肌肉拉扯，弄的发紧发痛。  
他大口吸气，把止不住的眼泪快速拨掉。为了是赶紧清理脸上的泪水，免得被发现。可惜今夜，根本不会有其他人来。  
他什么也听不到了，也看不到了。一定是因为被赐予的健康的身体，而失去了“见”的能力。  
可他不知道此时床边聚集了多少灵魂。逝去的樱们围着他，看着独自哭泣的他，安静陪伴着这名重生的小小后辈。  
“别哭，万夜，”小太郎坐在床边，揉了哭泣的神灵的脑袋。  
可房间里终究还是万夜一人。

——小太郎&万夜

7.“都是我害的”

浴缸里的水温度刚好，热气满满蒸入空中，闷闷的塞满室内，把镜子里照应的人藏了起来。  
抬手捧起水泼到脸上，大概那样就能藏起眼眶擒不住的东西。然而疼痛的心依旧疼痛，被水位盖过的胸口也喘不过气来。  
周缓缓地下滑，沉入水中，将自己埋进浴缸。  
水底不会看出眼泪，也不会听到声音。只有不断涌出的气泡冲去水面，把自责痛苦宣泄的话全部吞掉，任由肺里的气吐空。  
然而周似乎在水底听到了什么声音，那是不同于气泡滚动，清晰的嗓音。  
“加油哦。”  
和刚刚嘶喊过的话完全不同——  
他冲出水面，靠在浴缸里，大口呼吸着空气。

——三栖&周／嶺二&周

8.因为他的死，我活了下来

小小的神，走了很远的路。刚出院的他，却没有直接回去教堂。  
他找了很久，直到天黑。虽然对不住公园的园丁，但他偷偷摘出来了两颗向日葵。  
然后他抱着硕大的花又走了好远的路，却去了不一样的地方。  
他将一颗种在了向阳很好的湖畔，向着水岸旁最美的景色，向着人们会来嬉戏欢笑的方向。  
“今日不早，但你很快就能看见明日的太阳。”过去的记忆浮现，银发的幼童是个爱哭鬼。可他不是他的太阳，他希望对方能追寻真正的阳光。  
另一颗他带入了教堂，种在了樱花之森外缘的草丛旁。第二天他担心树荫下阳光不好，匆匆敢去，却发现花已经伸向晴空，努力绽放。  
“真不知道，哪个才是真正的太阳。”万夜哭不出，却也笑得哽咽。背着手对着向日葵自语起来。  
他健全的心脏开心地跳动。淡淡的花香，此刻却分外浓烈。

——小太郎&万夜／穗波&万夜

9.“一定要平安无事”

“那么在这里分开行动，按照计划。”  
“知道了。”  
彼此信任的弥赛亚，在他们至今遇到的最艰苦的任务里，也仍然坚信着对方。  
只是雏森分开前，却叫住了正要离开的園。  
“Yuki，一定要平安无事。”他还是说了。  
園露出不同于面对任务有的严肃，温和的冲他笑了。“嗯，你也是，hina。”  
雏森举起拳，在空中伸向自己的弥赛亚。他们有距离，但却不妨碍回应。園也举了起来，隔空碰了拳头。  
可…  
如果…  
要是那时候拳头碰到一起就好了…  
雏森再度睁开眼时，只看着床边的百濑。虽然看起来有所不同，但看来百濑从那个任务里平安归来了。  
沉睡让雏森头脑混沌，他努力思考词语拼凑第一反应出的问题。撕扯太久没开口而粘在一起的嘴皮，却不记得时间。  
“百濑，yuki呢？”

——園&雏森

10.“对不起”

今日的面，是小时候三个人第一次学会做的那种面。很简单的配上外面买的酱汁，洒了芝麻和烫过的生菜叶。  
护的厨艺远比这个要好，可是他今日就是很想吃。  
因为今日是忌日。  
他在桌前摆了相片，架了筷子，也放上手机。望着照片里的三个人，他久久凝视里面另外两张长相相似的脸，总觉得一句话不由自主要道出来。可他并不会希望被听到，因为那个人也不会希望听到。  
所以他拿起鸡蛋，顺着碗边敲碎，咔嚓的声音掩盖了他微微动过的口形。忽然手机亮了，他的鸡蛋也漂亮的掉在了面上。  
《是双黄蛋呢，护！》  
“是啊。”他笑着望去手机屏幕里音波落下的画面，拿起筷子对着相片说到，“我开动了。”

——白崎&淮斗&春斗


	2. 11-20 题

11.再也想不起的面容

“我说啊，每天都看到你出现在这里。你来这个医院是因为什么呢？”他一屁股坐在医院前的长椅上，占据了那个男人坐在的另一端。  
“只是有些事而已。”  
“你不是病人吧？”  
“嗯。”  
“我啊，可是什么都不记得了呢。为什么在这里，之前经历了什么。而且还说需要留院观察一星期才能出院，什么都不能去查，好无聊啊！”  
“嗯。”  
“他们说之前这个世界经历了很惨痛的事，但是现在已经没事了。我失忆可能也和那个有关系，因为他们说从我脑子里取出来了东西，说那个是因为战争而留下的。我觉得一定有什么重要的人或事被我遗忘了，家人也是，朋友也是，但是我什么资料都没有。”  
“没关系。”  
“…什么？”  
“即使你不记得的话，那个人也会记得你的。”  
“为什么这样肯定？”  
“因为我也答应过一个人同样的话，他不记得我的话，我也会一直记得他。所以，你肯定被记得的。”男人说完，回头露出抹浅淡的危险。他看起来不像是擅长笑的人，然而那个淡淡的感觉中，却觉得是他用过最温柔的感情。  
“你出院的那天，说不定他就会来接你了。再见了，伊月。”  
卷发的病人奇怪的眨眨眼，看着男人留下话后离开。他歪头想着怎么会被知道名字，结果低头发现病服上挂着名牌，于是好笑自己刚才竟然会吃惊，“哈，原来写着呢啊。”

——有贺&加加美

12.彼此的手握的越紧，伤的越深

園败了，他被击中满血的身体往后落去，从断壁炸过的建筑高层掉下。  
可是他被抓住了手臂，残破的身体悬挂在半空中。仰头望去，被血渍染满俊俏脸庞的雏森，忍着扯破伤口的疼痛，趴在边缘拉住了他。  
“最后，至少…还有一个真相要告诉你。”雏森努力挤出每个字的发音，“当时的我——”  
“我…”園打断了他。最后一口气，最后一丝力量，他还是用拿不稳颤抖的手提起仅留一颗子弹的枪。只是他对不准，也快扣不动扳机。  
雏森的脸上还是留下了没能解释完的绝望，可是他知道園必须死去。而園把枪抵在了雏森的小臂上，顶好稳住枪身，毫不犹豫的扣下扳机。  
“我是不会原谅你的…”  
被子弹贯穿的胳膊威胁着雏森的神经，他的手再也握不住，那句话还是没能说出。他看着園掉入楼底，直到四肢骨折后的尸体无法被高处他看清。

——園&雏森

13.无法逾越的界线

护从噩梦里惊醒，他感觉到柔软的触感按压在脸上，给他擦去汗。可是他很快就意识到了是谁，便抬手温和的将那个软软的触感握入了手心里。  
《做噩梦了吗，护？》  
“没，”护撒了谎，但也有真话，“我只是想到了很多事。”  
《我们的事吗？》怀中的玩具熊，发出了他最重要的人的声音。  
“不愧是淮斗，”护笑起来，换了个姿势躺好，随后把装载着淮斗的熊抱紧，拇指来回抚摸着掌心中玩具熊柔软的圆圆熊掌。  
《想了什么呢？》  
护在黑暗中，好好的思考了一番答案。最后他握紧布偶熊的手，用五指紧紧扣住。  
“我在想我们何时还能十指相扣。”

——白崎&淮斗

14.第一次&最后一次

“万夜。”  
终于叫出口了。

——小太郎&万夜

15.诺言

樱不能救助任务失败的樱。  
仅有一个例外——  
弥赛亚。  
可是他听到同期人对醒来的自己这样说，“園死了。”  
但他又遇到了園，却听到对方冲自己说，“我绝对不会原谅你。”  
——信我。  
——我是真的想要去救你的啊。  
——Yuki。

——園&雏森

16.对你来说，我是什么？

白色的帘后，昏睡的万夜，安静却痛苦。他眉头紧锁，睫毛在颤抖，微微呼吸的嘴唇发出不正常音频的节奏。细腻的汗淌落，黑发在白色被单上呈现的每一根纤丝都如此清晰。  
现任银发的神坐在他身边，将万夜的手窝在掌心，静静搁置在白色长袍下的腿上。他凝视着沉睡的人，百般痛苦和无望，因为他不会忘记对方用枪指向他，即使没有射击，却也弄碎了他的心。  
“万夜，你一直是我的太阳。我一直看着你，想着你，为什么…你不能看看我。”  
自语在他经历了那么多日后，终于当着这个人的面说出来了。可是对方听不到，也不会回答他。  
忽然，呼吸呻吟下，万夜在沉重的黑暗里喃喃低语，“小太郎——…”  
攥住那只手。很深，很使劲，却压制不了心口的痛。  
穗波深深低下头，弓起的后背像是要让自己喘不过气来。  
“不要再叫他了！万夜，叫叫我好不好…？”  
银发的神发出了痛苦的呼声。

——穗波&万夜

17.不会改变的现状

他回到了以前住的地方，曾经充满品味的家现在已经落满灰。不管是自己的东西，还是那个人的东西，没带走的东西太多，全都留在了这里。  
这个房子过段时间也会被回收处理，里面的东西也都会被丢掉吧？他回来看了看，却发现没有需要带走的。那些摆放的相框里，每一张照片都是和那个人一起。所以等他路过时，便将每一个相框都扣了下去。  
最后他打开带来的纸箱，将那些脏兮兮的东西都丢入其中，胶带封口后等着被处理掉。  
只是他还是翻到了那箱东西，就是当初被别人送来的遗物箱。他想到当初翻找到的那封信，才让他走到了几天。但他又想到了真相和那个人的结局，这个房间布满灰尘的空气顿时化作毒气，令他五脏六腑都在疼痛。  
他把手中取出来的东西又狠狠砸回箱子里，发出撕心裂肺的吼叫。起身揉着自己卷卷的金发，让其凌乱不堪。无处发泄的感觉，不知是痛苦，还是愤怒，还是悲伤，或者自嘲。统统交杂在一起，令无处宣泄的他来回踱步，踢开箱子，将曾经几年呆习惯的地方弄的一团糟。  
最后他掏出来那把最初他从家里带走的枪，冲着房间射击。都是空枪，什么都没有，扳机的咔嗒声好比他喊不完的心情似的落空。  
“砰——”  
他被震住了，睁大的眼满是吃惊。袅袅白烟从枪口飘出，他忘了曾经还留了一发在里面。是最后一发——  
俄罗斯转盘…  
子弹射穿的地方，是叔叔给他买的第一份礼物。那只柔软的玩偶，吐出了棉花。  
那么多年的感觉，为什么忘不掉？

——雲井&加加美

18.没有你的世界

第一次他听到了那个熟悉的提琴声，是在一家咖啡店。  
他任务期间去那里休息，听到时心脏停了半拍。随后他闭起眼，嗅着眼前咖啡的香味，聆听店内播放的小提琴独奏曲。  
一曲结束后他才吐出口气。端起来的咖啡，凉了。  
第二次听到那个熟悉乐曲时，是在下着雪的海外街道上。他下意识去寻找，看到了一位路边演奏的青年，打开的琴盒里零零散散放着些许硬币。  
但是青年演奏有瑕疵，没有那么高超的技术，可冻红的脸却非常祥和。于是他站在远处听着那孩子演奏完，随后他给盒子里留下随身携带的现金中最大的那张钞票，转身再度投身到目前的工作当中。  
第三次他听到那个曲目，他正在伪装卧底的任务中。路过的商场里，八音盒商品发出的乐声。不是小提琴的音色，可是一样的旋律。上面的装饰品是个漂亮的小提琴家，精致雕刻的脸上挂着笑容。  
后来任务结束，那个大楼被爆炸波及。他潜入带出了一位晕倒无辜的伤者，却脚下因为踩碎了东西而发出了咔的脆响。  
低头看去，是碎掉的八音盒。小提琴手的雕刻不知道掉去了哪里，只剩下底座和音盒。盒子被他碰到而旋转，却仅仅两声便不在继续。  
然而他那日，耳边始终回荡着全曲。  
第四次他听到时，他先发现的是唱片。杂乱的街道，旧货市场的角落，一个老人卖着老唱片。  
他结束的任务给他带来了疼痛仍然在说找他的胳膊，衣服下绷带后的疤痕火辣辣的燃烧，可那一刻，他忽然不再痛了。  
本来并没有怀抱特别要去找的想法，只问了曲目名字…毕竟他只直到那么几首乐曲，竟没想到老人抽出来了一张递给他。  
买走了唱片，但他没有留声机。他抱着那个薄薄的方形盘盒，脚步有些瘸的走过大街。忽然他捕捉到了留声机的乐声，转身进入到了那家恰好路过的酒吧。  
“我可以用你们的留声机放歌吗？”这样询问，他还偷偷塞了钱。  
于是他听着那个唱片里面传来的小提琴曲，坐在距离最近的位置上喝了三杯酒。同一首曲子被他来回放了两遍，然后不顾其他客人奇怪的视线留下钱离开。  
那个唱片仍然在留声机上旋转，可却没被他带走。  
——在没有你的世界里，哪里都存在着你。

——有贺&间宫

19.镜像

玻璃里面的青年，苍白而骨瘦嶙峋。冻结的身体不曾腐烂，额头雏的疤痕却没有头发继续生长出来遮掩。  
玻璃外面，一样的面容站在那里。相似的五官，健康的肤色，柔顺的头发，就像是一名镜子的两端。  
一个过去，一个现在。  
但其实并不是这样。  
“我马上便会去见你的，哥哥。”  
青年离开了玻璃前，穿着北方的长摆大衣，装好枪踱步而出。而另一端毫无生气的兄长却没有任何挽留他的能力，连心跳都没有。

——淮斗&春斗

20.在梦里过着幸福快乐的日子

发出结婚请帖后已经过了半年。他们结婚速度之快，让周围人好一阵折腾。不过他们能邀请来的人也很少，所以也不着急。  
“海棠和御津见他们呢？”  
“从昨天就被百籁叫去布置会场了。司马和五条前天也赶了回来，昨天一起去的，今早据说要搭香槟塔。”  
“我收到了有贺的邮件，他说已经下飞机，马上就到。”  
“他不是还要去接间宫来会场？”  
“加加美已经接来了，间宫练习好今天婚礼上他备好的曲目，提前来是因为要去更换我给他准备的演出服。”  
“你到底瞒着我还准备了什么？”  
“很多，”中长发垂肩的男性，笑得温和得意，“比如，牧师可是御池担当。”  
“开什么玩笑？”  
“他不是很合适吗？柚木帮他背了好几晚的结婚誓词。雏森和小暮他们去取蛋糕了，定了9层。但我想他们也是为了不提前来这里见到你。”  
短发男人哼笑了声，用手扶了扶鼻梁上的镜框，“然后呢？你不可能只计划了那么点。”  
“我还邀请了志仓他们，白崎和高野去接了。以及悠里说要在婚礼上播放视频，所以我把我们的照片也给了他。”  
“你怎么这样擅自——？！”  
“你都要在公众面前对我宣誓了，还在担心这种事吗？不要再任性了。对了，这个，”笑着的男人取出一个信封递过去，“周衝吾带来的，据说是周康哉和三栖公俊让他传的。虽然不会来参加，却送了礼金。”  
“昨日雲井也送来了一封，”对面的人也取出来了一包信封，彼此交换。  
“该去换衣服了。结婚前不该相互看到对方的礼服，所以你止步吧，”长发男性抬手把坐着的人重新按回椅子。失去拐杖的对方轻易的坐了回去。“你不用拐杖吗？”  
镜片后的双目，这次少有带出来了不曾外露的感情。可是扬起的嘴角仍然那么不温和，“至少走过地毯时，我要双脚走过去才行啊，不是吗？”  
“也是。”  
自己的新郎离开，但合上门的瞬间，他却醒来了。  
“你梦到了什么？”床对面的人已经醒过，竖立着中长发。仅仅回来一日，睡了两个小时，对方就要离开。  
“梦到了不会发生的事，”男人坐起身取过床头的眼镜戴上。随后他穿着睡衣下地，捡起倚靠在一旁的拐杖，“醒了睡不着，干脆让我送你出去。”

——全员／一神


End file.
